1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ball projecting apparatus, more particularly to a ball projecting apparatus which enables a player to improve his hitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional ball projecting apparatus 1 is shown to comprise a ball impelling tube 14 which receives randomly a ball from a ball storing body 11 at pre-arranged intervals and a pneumatically operated piston assembly 13 which is communicated with the ball impelling tube 14 and which projects the ball out from the impelling tube 14 upon operation of the projecting apparatus 1.
Some of the drawbacks associated with the conventional ball projecting apparatus 1 are as follows:
(I) An external power source 19 is required to operate a pump 18 of the ball projecting apparatus 1, thereby hindering the use of the apparatus 1 in open fields where electricity is not easily available. PA1 (II) The conventional ball projecting apparatus 1 comprises a support stand 15 for mounting the ball impelling tube 14, a ball storing body 11 mounted above and communicated with the impelling tube 14, a piston assembly 13 mounted to the impelling tube 14 for projecting a ball therefrom, a pump 18 with a plurality of control valves 17, and a plurality of connecting pipes 16 which interconnect the pump 18 to the piston assembly 13. Due to the large number of components involved, it takes a longer time to assemble the conventional projecting apparatus 1, thus increasing correspondingly the manufacturing expense thereof. PA1 (III) The conventional ball projecting apparatus 1 is bulky and cannot be stored and transported conveniently. PA1 (I) Though the conventional projecting apparatus 3 is portable, it is still inconvenient to use in the open fields, where electricity is not easily available. The conventional projecting apparatus 3 requires ac power to operate the motor 33 so as to drive the roller 32 in order to generate a force sufficient to impel the ball passing through the path 341 and flying out therefrom. PA1 (II) The width of the ball traveling path 341 is not adjustable so that it can accommodate only a ball with a particular size, thereby limiting the use thereof.
FIG. 3 illustrates a portable ball projecting apparatus 3 which can overcome most of the above-mentioned drawbacks. As illustrated, the conventional ball projecting apparatus 3 comprises a casing 31 which has an upper section with a ball inlet 35 and a front section with a ball outlet 36. The casing 31 further has an electrically operated roller 32 and a curved plate 34 therein. The curved plate 34 and an external surface of the roller 32 cooperate to define a ball traveling path 341 therebetween. The path 341 has a width (H) that is slightly smaller than the diameter of the ball 2. When the ball 2 is fed into the traveling path 341 and the roller 32 is driven in an anti-clockwise direction, friction among the roller 32, the ball 2 and the curved plate 34 causes the projection of the ball 2 out of the casing 31 via the outlet 36.
Some of the drawbacks that result of the conventional projecting apparatus are as follows: